


"hold me just a little longer"

by cemxteryeyes



Series: danger days ficlets [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jet and poison are thinking before they go into BLI to save The Girl, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star, Other, Sad, Thoughts about death, kobra's there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemxteryeyes/pseuds/cemxteryeyes
Summary: Party shakes his head and squeezes Jet’s hand impossibly tighter.“Hold me just a little longer.”
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: danger days ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	"hold me just a little longer"

Jet’s not sleeping. They can’t really, not when their mind is swimming with everything that’s happened in the past 24 hours and everything that will happen in the next 12.

They’d lost The Girl, been beaten and humiliated, and Korse and his goons took her back to the city. They’d gone to everyone they could think of, Dr. D and Show Pony, Hot Chimp and GoGo, Cola… Some of them agreed to help. And as soon as the sun goes down, they’re gonna go get her back.

The four of them would go in and keep BLI busy long enough for the others to swoop in and grab The Girl and get out. What happened to them was irrelevant as long as she got out safe.

And that’s what Jet couldn’t wrap their head around. They were probably going to be dead within the next several hours, all four of them probably were. And Jet was okay with that as long as The Girl was safe.

Jet wondered if it would hurt or if when they went down, or if they’d die a slow painful death. They wondered if their body would be reused or repurposed as an android or draculoid. They wondered how The Witch was going to take their soul if every bit of their identity was going to be trapped within Battery City’s walls with their corpse.

So, no, of course Jet’s not sleeping. But to be fair, their sure the others aren’t either. No, Ghoul’s probably in his and Kobra’s shared room worrying himself about going back into the city while Kobra fumes about their confrontation with Cola earlier.

As for Poison, Jet knows exactly how that one’s going. Poison’s laying on the bed next to Jet, turned toward the wall, face buried in one of the pillows, as his body shakes with muffled sobs. And there’s nothing Jet can do about it. There’s nothing they can say or do that’s going to make Party feel better.

Honestly what can they say? How can Jet say anything when they won’t believe it themself. Jet knows why Poison’s crying and honestly, they feel the same way. They failed in protecting the one thing that mattered to them all most. They failed The Girl and now they were going to pay for it with their lives. There’s nothing that can rectify that or make it feel better.

Instead, Jet settles for wrapping their arms around Party’s waist and holding their boyfriend tight while they watch the sun cut across the sky through the one small window in their room. Poison doesn’t react apart from grabbing and squeezing Jet’s hands but it’s enough for Jet to feel acknowledged.

Inevitably, the sun starts to sink below the horizon sending streaks of pink through the sky. Jet uncomfortably clears their throat to get Party’s attention.

“Hey, we gotta get up. D and Pony are gonna be here soon.” Party shakes his head and squeezes Jet’s hand impossibly tighter.

 **“Hold me just a little longer.”** Poison whispers. His voice is a fucking wreck and all Jet can do is nod and settle in further, tucking their chin over Poison’s shoulder and pulling him closer.

“I love you.” Jet whispers into Poison’s ear. They hear a barely audible sob as Poison shudders against them. It takes a good few minutes for him to answer.

“I love you too. So… so god damn much.”

They stay in silence for several minutes until they hear the sound of an approaching car, the door to the diner swing open, and finally a tentative knock on their door. Kobra pokes his head in. The area around his eyes are red and splotchy.

“Guys get up. Pony and the Doc are here.” He calls out before sliding back out. Poison sighs and slides out of Jet’s grip and turns to face his partner. They sit up while Poison uses the blanket to dry his tears.

“Guess we should head outside then…” he says. Jet nods unenthusiastically. Together they rise from the bed and make their way to the front area of the diner to greet Dr. D and Show Pony.


End file.
